To Catch A Thief
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: Harm and Mac find themselves in an exciting and dangerous career after they both resign their commissions.  Post finale fic.


This is all I could come up with for the HBX May challenge. It's a bit different from other things I've done. I hope you like it.

I don't own JAG, but if I did I would have given creative control to someone who still cared about the show.

Honest Feedback is always appreciated.

To Catch a Thief

by TR

The black clad figure silently repelled down the side of the building. Gloved hands wrapped around the nylon rope that disappeared beneath the band of the belt harness. Black boots planted on the stone wall, steadying movement.

"Tell me again how we got into this mess." Came the whisper, through the microphone built in to the mouth piece of the mask.

The man in the non-descript van parked half a mile away grinned and responded. "Because Fate threw our coin in the heater vent, and we had to find something else to do. Besides, this pays a mint."

"That's true, but when I thought about alternate career options, none of my ideas included wearing a harness."

"I tried to work out the kinks before you suited up, is it still hurting your back?"

"You can't massage away scars. Not physical ones anyway."

"I'm sorry," he said in sympathy.

"Never mind Harm, it's not a big deal, thanks for trying."

She halted near a large window, scanning her surroundings in slow fluid movements. All business, she lifted the infrared binoculars to her eyes. All clear.

"Two meters to destination."

"Two meters? Mac, we talked about this."

"No, you talked about it, I'd already made my decision."

"We're not going to argue about this right now."

"No we're not, the third floor window is the most direct way."

"The scans indicate..."

"I don't care about the scans, I have a feeling about this one."

He shook his head and muttered, "Intuition."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, listen Mac, we can't afford to blow this, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Well, don't worry that's not really on my agenda either. I can get to the vault from this window."

"Why do you have to go at everything in such a headlong fashion? It's too dangerous that way."

"For the same reason you have to tap dance around everything. It's the way I'm wired. If it works I'll be out in half the time."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Shh...rotation time."

Mac looked 40 feet below, watching in the shadows as the guards rotated shifts. They chatted for a few minutes, lighting up cigarettes, and bragging about the high marks they'd gotten on their security evaluations. She grinned beneath her mask. In about ten minutes their security marks were going to be blown all to hell. They did a quick look around, bid each other farewell, and moved on to other parts of the grounds. She briefly wondered why they never looked up, and then took a deep breath, focusing on the task.

"If it doesn't," she said, taking up the conversation where they left off. "We'll just have to try again."

"I still say the fourth floor is the best bet."

"Bet? Did I hear the word bet?"

He smiled as he recognized the hint of challenge in her voice. "Sure, why not."

"Stakes?"

"Winner chooses stakes," he replied.

"Agreed. Terms?"

"If you go in that window, you won't get fifty feet without the sensors catching you."

Her eyebrow rose, brushing against the knit fabric pressed to her face. "That's your bet then, 50 feet?"

"That's it. We're talking cross cutting temperature and motion sensors concentrated in a triple layer around that vault."

"You know I love it when you talk technical," she said with a teasing lilt.

He laughed. "No distractions woman, I'm serious."

"So am I. I've studied this building just as long as you have. I can deal with sensors, the guard detail is what I'm worried about. There are fewer guards on this floor than any other. They rely on those sensors, that's their weak spot. I say that I'll make it into the vault with no problems."

"Oooh, double sided bet?"

"Those are the best kind." Her voice dropped. "Showtime."

"You be careful Mackenzie."

She didn't respond, already deep in concentration. She stowed the binoculars and flipped a switch in the center of the harness. Slowly she rotated 180 degrees. Planting her feet on the upper ledge of the window, and placing the gray putty on the lower corners. "Charges in place," she whispered and drew up, standing horizontally, facing the ground. "I'm clear."

"Acknowledged."

There was a quick spark; an almost inaudible pop, and the window shifted out just a hair. She moved back down into position, and pried the window gently open with the bar from her tool belt. Deftly she cut the wires that lined bottom of the window frame. First yellow, then green, then red. When no alarms sounded, she lifted the window high on the upper hinge, flipped to her side, and stepped backwards into the large room. Supporting the pane with her fingers as she went. She guided it back down, and it silently swung closed. "Entry complete," she whispered.

"Stay put," he replied. "Scanning."

She stood perfectly still while he tapped into the bank's security cameras, systematically shutting down the surveillance in the room, while monitoring the surrounding hallways. "Two guards flanking the doors on your left and right. If they come into that room there's nowhere to hide Mac."

"Then I guess I better not get caught."

"You have sixty five feet to the vault doors. Sensor rotation is random."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Good." Slowly, she reached into the pocket of her vest, pulled out a disk, and dropped it to the floor. Misty talc filled the room in a matter of seconds, revealing the rotating path of the lasers. She began to move, creeping toward the vault doors with painstaking precision. Rotating, ducking, sidling past and around the sweeping red lines. Sweat pooled at the base of her spine. Only a few more steps. Exhilaration tingled in her veins, as it always did at this stage of the game.

"15 feet to go, guards still at their posts," He told her.

She smiled, even as she pivoted on her right foot and swung her left over the red beam in front of her. "How many feet Mr. Rabb? I didn't quite catch that."

He sighed in amused defeat. "15."

"Meaning...?"

"You've gone further than 50 feet."

"Ah," she said in a long sigh. "It's good to be the winner."

"You're not the winner yet Mac, this was double a sided..." In half a second his voice turned from teasing to urgent. "Mac, get out of there! You hear me? Get out!"

No answer.

"Mac!"

She froze in mid-step as a familiar click sounded near her right ear.

"Don't take another step."

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the voice. Still balancing on her left foot. "I have to take another step, or I'm going to fall over. My balance is good, but that's ridiculous."

The guard squinted. "What do you think you're doing in here?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to break in to your vault. Something I would have been successful at, if someone hadn't been yammering in my ear."

Harm's voice came through. "Don't blame this on me, you're the one who wanted to bet. We're even now."

"Not even close. You distracted me. We're going to have to go to sudden death. You know the rules."

"Fine. Billiards."

"Shooting range."

"Strip Poker."

"Done."

The guard stepped closer. "Who are you talking to?"

"My partner," She answered. "Now here's what's going to happen. I'm going to put my foot down, and you're not going to shoot me. Got it?"

"Do it carefully, and no funny business."

"Funny business?" She laughed, and reached up to remove her mask. "I can promise you no funny business." She lowered her leg down and breathed a sigh of relief. Her muscles were screaming. "My identification is in my left leg pocket."

He leant forward taking a card from her pocket. "Colonel Sarah Mackenzie?"

"Retired Colonel."

"Why are you trying to break into our vault?"

"Ask your manager, she'll be here in about 45 seconds. I tripped the sensor when I put my foot down."

A minute later Mac was surrounded by guards, guns drawn. A few seconds behind them was Virginia Robbins the bank manager, and Harm.

"Lower your weapons," She commanded, then looked to Mac. "Colonel."

Mac smiled. "Virginia. How are you?"

"Fairing better than you are right now it would seem. How far did you get?"

Mac walked over to stand next to Harm. "We were able to case and study the building for two weeks without interruption."

Harm spoke up, at her cue. "I obtained schematics of the entire building, including the vault. A few phone calls, and we knew the sensor systems, and surveillance layout of the grounds."

Mac filled in the rest of the story, relaying how she'd penetrated the perimeter, and gotten within 5 feet of the vault. The manager pinned every guard with a stern glare. "Did all of you hear this? That's how easy it is to get inside these walls. Unacceptable! Colonel Mackenzie and Captain Rabb have a contract with our bank to try and try and try again to trip all of you up. We've got to stay alert people!" She told them. Followed by a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's'.

She turned to Harm and Mac and offered a hand to both of them. "Thank you."

"You can expect our report within the week," Harm said.

He put his arm around Mac's shoulders as they turned and walked from the building. Once in the van he turned to her. "Next time we go in through the fourth floor."

"Be my guest," she said, stripping off her gloves, and stowing her belt harness.

"You know Mac, you might want to keep all of that on. We still have a game of strip poker to play."

"Oh that's right, the sudden death match." She cocked her head to the side. "Are you actually telling me to wear more clothes? That's a first."

He laughed. "Just trying to keep things on an even playing field. Last time we played, you ended up stark naked while I was only missing a sock."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Can't argue with you there." He sat down and put his arms around her waist. "Just so we're even by the end of the night. I do NOT want another sudden death at the shooting range."

She laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, there will be no losers tonight."

He drew her down to his lap, kissing her long and slow. "What do you say we have a picnic in Balboa park after we get back from breaking in to the NASA Ames Research Center?"

"That sounds nice," she said. Then moved from his lap, climbed in behind the wheel, and drove back to their home on the beach.

The End


End file.
